


寄留

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, in which genji and mercy fuck and thats literally it, kind of takes place after ubernatchen, oh well, so i guess it kind of has plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: It's literally just 870 words of Genji and Mercy going at it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯All translations, as usual, were run through Google Translate, so don't judge 'em too hard.





	

Hot breath ghosted over her cold neck before pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against her jugular. She let out a sharp gasp as teeth, half natural, and half metal, sank into the tender flesh. Scarred hands grasped her waist and hips as she carded hers through his thick black hair.  
  
God, she loved this man, and _mein gott_ , did she love what he could do to her.  
  
Goosebumps raised on her skin as she let out a whimper when the teeth traveled lower. Gentle little nips and licks were all over the top of her breasts, as far as he could go without tearing the front of her shirt open. He came up from his work to press a searing kiss to her lips before pulling her shirt over her head and hurriedly unhooking her bra.  
  
"Angela," he murmered against her chest as he continued marking her, "my angel... _amai hana_..." His mouth found one of her nipples, and she bit back her moan as best she could. It had been so long since she felt his touch like this, too long.  
  
A whine escaped her throat when his hands started to wander lower. They swept along her sides before grabbing the hem of her skirt and pulling it off. She sat before him, a gorgeous sight in just her stilletos, stockings, and panties. That wonderful platinum hair was splayed around her flushed face like a halo, and her blue eyes looked into his with a half-lidded stare. Her plump lips swollen and red from their kisses, and her torso covered in hickeys and bruises. She was simply stunning.  
  
God, he loved this woman, and _waga kamiyo_ , did he love what she could do to him.  
  
"Genji," she whined, "heart, please. I want you." He pressed his lips against hers once more, before reaching for her underwear. She wiggled out of them, and a shiver swept through her as the cool air of the room hit her privates.  
  
His soft kisses traveled down her body to the peach fuzz between her legs. Careful bites were placed on the inside of her thighs before he finally pushed his tongue between her folds. She let out a long moan as he played with her opening, barely slipping in before rapidly drawing back out. Pale hands grabbed at his head, trapping dark locks and pulling on them.  
  
Finally, he pushed as much of his tongue as he could into her. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, hips rolling up into his face. He slid out of her torturously slow, and then turned his attention to her clit. Two fingers took the tongue's place in her hole, thrusting in and out quickly.  
  
She couldn't help the loud moans that came from deep within her chest from tumbling out her lips. Her back arched and her heart felt like it was going to bust out of her ribcage any second. What little pain she may have been feeling was quickly washed away in the flood of pleasure.  
  
And then, everything stopped. A disappointed whine left her involuntarily as fingers and mouth were withdrawn.  
  
"Patience, _kiseki_. I'm not going anywhere," he responded, cutting through the air like shears through silk. He kissed her as he lined up at her entrance, tasting like her juices and the nice dinner they had eaten together earlier that evening.  
  
A nod and the soft whimper of "please" was all he needed before shoving his cock all the way into her. Her cry mixed with his muttering something in Japanese before he withdrew and snapped his hips back against hers. Her nails dug into his shoulders, one cybernetic flesh, one human, and she threw her head back against the pillowcase. " _Schneller, bitte, oh Gott! Genji!_ "  
  
He grunted into her shoulder, continuing to thrust into her roughly. The shameless noises that filled the room were music to his ears. His hands gripped her hips tightly while she carved red lines into the flesh of his back. It didn't take long until she was screaming his name, her walls spasming around him. He followed her over the edge after a few more thrusts into her soaking heat, groaning her name and filling her with his warmth.  
  
They lay like that, joined at the hips and panting hard. Once they had come down from their highs, he slid out carefully, not wanting to hurt his dove. She pulled him close, sharing a few kisses before letting him collapse beside her, strong arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
She let out a content sigh, turning her head to look at the man beside her. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but smile at him. God only knew how much she loved him with every fiber of her being.  
  
"Are you okay?" he said in a hushed tone, nearly a whisper. "I was not too rough, was I?"  
  
"No, heart," she replied happily, "you were perfect." She reached up to run her hand through his sweaty hair, making it stand up on end comically. Chuckling, he pulled her close and nuzzled his nose against her scalp.  
  
" _Watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu, watashi no hato._ "  
  
"I love you too, Genji," she laughed, snuggling into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  mein gott = my god  
>  amai hana = sweet flower  
>  waga kamiyo = my god  
>  kiseki = miracle  
>  schneller, bitte, oh gott = faster, please, oh god  
>  watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu, watashi no hato = I love you very much, darling


End file.
